What Now
by Katie 452
Summary: RoryJess fic. Starts at Teach Me Tonight and ends a little differently. Never seen this fic Jess gets more hurt then Rory PLEASE ReadReview!
1. Please Wake up

Title: What Now

Author: Katie 

Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there 

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: I've read lots of 'Teach Me Tonight' fics where Rory got really hurt, but I haven't seen any this way. Please review!!!

Feed Back: I LOVE feedback, PLEASE send a little my way!

Distribution: Please…if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter: One, Please Wake Up

It had been 4 hours since Rory and Jess had been brought to the Hartford Heart Hospital. The memories of what happened were still fresh in Rory's mind as she picked up the hospital's phone to call Luke and Loreali.

"Go right" Rory could hear herself say. She couldn't believe it. She was with Dean. She loved Dean…right?

"As you wish" was Jess's answer. Rory smiled to herself as she looked over at the boy she couldn't let herself believe she was falling for. She slowly glanced over at Jess.

It was that way for a while. Them going around in pointlessly endless circles, talking about nothing and everything all at the same time.

Then as they turned the familiar corner for the millionth time that night something small and furry ran out to the middle of the road. "Jess, watch out," Rory heard her own voice scream as Jess quickly pulled the car to the right and straight into a waiting telephone pole.

Rory shook her head slightly trying to get the horrible memory out of her mind. Rory slowly dialed the number to the diner and heard Luke's familiar voice on the other end. "Luke…its me…Rory" She answered his greeting in a small voice.

"Where are you, I just got back and the place was empty, are you okay?" Luke asked, his level of concern was rising.

"I'm fine…we went for ice cream…" Rory started her eyes filling with tears, "On the way back something jumped in front of the car. We swerved and hit a pole…" Rory trailed off her mind slowly going back to the accident…

Rory blinked her eyes a few times, "Jess…" She asked as she sat up. She had hit the dash and she could see bruises forming all ready. For the first time Rory's mind registered the noise coming from the seat next to her. Rory turned her head and saw Jess leaning against the steering wheel causing the horn to give a continuos beep. "Jess…please…" Rory begged but got no response. Rory quickly pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911.

"Rory…Rory?" Luke's voice pulled Rory back into reality.

"It's Jess…he's hurt Luke" She whispered holding back as many tears as she could.

"I'm on my way…I'll bring Loreali" Luke said into the phone. Luke didn't know what to say to Rory so he mumbled a quick good bye and hung up the phone.

Rory hung up the hospital phone and sighed softly before standing up and walking toward Jess's hospital room for the first time. Before she had called Luke the doctors had checked her out completely. They gave her a clean bill of health with the exception of a few bruises and scratches. Jess, on the other hand had been unconscious since the crash.

Rory made her way to Jess's hospital room and stopped short of going in. She stood with her hand on the doorknob trying to convince herself that she handle what ever she walked through the door to see.

Rory finally took in a deep breath and opened the door. She took in a gasp as she saw Jess laying on the hospital bed with cords and tubes every where she looked and monitors telling her information she didn't know how to read. Rory tentatively made her way over to the chair by Jess's bed "I'm sorry Jess…" Rory whispered, "This is all my fault, we never should have went for ice cream, we should have went straight back to Luke's, I shouldn't have screamed when the animal jumped into the road because that's probably why you swerved…" Rory trailed off. She moved her chair so that she was as close to Jess's bed as possible. Rory squeezed her eyes closed for a moment and opened them to find her self staring as Jess. She slowly reached out her hand to hold Jess's, lightly at first, as though she was scared she might hurt him.

"Rory…thank God you're okay…" Lorelai's voice broke the almost frightening silence. Rory gave Jess's hand a small squeeze , not unnoticed by Loreali or Luke, before standing to give her mom a hug.

"No change since the crash…" Rory said to Luke who was staring at his lifeless nephew.

"I should call Liz" Was Luke's only answer.

"I'm going to go with Luke, I'll bring back some coffee for you, okay baby?" Loreali asked giving a small smile to Rory who just nodded slightly in return. Luke and Loreali turned and left the hospital room and walked into the sterile, white hospital hallway.

Rory sat back down next to Jess and moved her hand so it was holding his again. "Jess…you've been asleep for the past 6 hours…" Rory trailed off "Please wake up now…" Rory finished in a small voice that you could clearly her tears breaking through. "You have to wake up…please…" Rory added trying so hard to hold back her tears.

Luke and Loreali walked back into the room and Loreali handed Rory a cup of coffee, which Rory gratefully accepted with her free hand. "They are going to kick you and I out in about 30 minutes, hon." Loreali said to Rory who's only response was a slight nod.

Rory took a long drink of her coffee before setting it on the small table next to Jess's bed.

Luke and Loreali both took seats in the room. Loreali watched her daughter as they were both hit hard with the realization of just how much Rory cared for Jess. Luke sat watching his nephew not knowing how this could have happened.

Rory leaned over slightly and kissed Jess's hand lightly. "Please wake up…" Rory pleaded as she laid her head down next to Jess and her hands.


	2. Everyone is so Worried About you

Title: What Now

Author: Katie 

Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there 

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: I've read lots of 'Teach Me Tonight' fics where Rory got really hurt, but I haven't seen any this way. Please review!!!

Feed Back: I LOVE feedback, PLEASE send a little my way!

Distribution: Please…if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter: two, Everyone is so Worried About you

As predicted about a half an hour later an apologetic nurse came in and announced that any one who was not a family member had to leave the hospital immediately. Rory had squeezed Jess's hand softly before kissing his forehead and leaving with her mom.

On the way home Loreali and Rory spoke about what happened. "He asked me if I wanted to go back to the dinner and I said no, I wanted to stay with him, I wanted to keep driving. Something, a cat, or a dog, I don't know something small with a lot of fur ran out into the middle of the road and I screamed. He swerved and we ran into the telephone pole out side of Dosses. The car is totaled." Rory said looking down at her hand as small tears fell the whole time.

"Rory, honey, it's not your fault" Loreali said softly as she pulled the car into their driveway. Loreali sighed softly to herself knowing that if the situation were reversed and Rory was the one in the hospital she would have killed Jess by now. "You like him" Loreali said, it wasn't a question, more like an observation.

"Yeah" Rory answered and nodded as she got out of the car and her and Loreali walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"What about Dean?" Loreali asked resting her hand on her daughter's knee.

Rory's eyes got big. With everything happening she had completely forgotten about her boyfriend. "I don't know…"

"Go to bed, honey. You can skip school tomorrow and go to the hospital. I'll wake you on my way to work and you can get there when visiting hours start.

"Thanks mom" Rory smiled slightly as she stood up. She went into her room and collapsed on the bed.

The next morning Loreali woke Rory up as promised right before she left for the inn. Rory slowly got out of bed the memories of the previous night's events hitting her like a ton of bricks. Rory got a shower and changed into a pair of stretchy blue jeans and a red T-shirt before going to Luke's Dinner.

Rory reached for the hidden key and let herself into Luke's. She started a pot of coffee and some hot water to make tea she could take to Luke at the hospital. Rory grabbed a doughnut from the counter and glanced at the staircase that lead to the apartment that Luke and Jess shared. Without thinking Rory ran up the apartment stairs. Rory looked around Jess's half of the apartment and found a book bag. She dumped its contents onto his bed and began to gather things Jess would want if…when he woke up. Two changes of clothes, a note book, a few pens, five or six books, and various other things.

Rory ran back down the stairs, Jess's backpack in hand. She grabbed two to-go cups and filled one with coffee and one with tea before she got on the bus to Hartford.

Rory entered the hospital and walked down to Jess's room. She knocked softly before she entered. As she walked in she saw Jess, still asleep, still lying in the exact same position as before, with the white blankets pulled to his shoulders. She glanced over at the blue/green chair in the corner of the room to see Luke sitting there, his head leaned back, and eyes tightly closed. Rory softly put the book bag in the small closet in Jess's room where the only other contents were Luke's jacket and the shoes Jess had been wearing when the accident happened. Rory drank the last of her coffee and threw the paper cup in the trashcan by Jess's bed. She softly set the tea down near Luke and sat down in the chair she had occupied yesterday, right next to Jess's bed. She softly rested her hand on his and sighed softly wishing for just about any reaction.

Luke slowly woke up and as he did saw a young girl in the chair next to Jess's bed. "Rory?" Luke asked as he regained conciseness.

"Yeah" Rory answered and smiled slightly. "It's 9:15" Rory said and quickly added, "There is a cup of tea from the dinner by the chair, I used the key above the door, is that okay?" Rory asked now realizing that Luke may have minded that she broke into the dinner.

"Thanks" Luke said as he reached for the cup of tea. "No, its fine" Luke assured her.

"And I brought back some stuff Jess might want when he wakes up" She said and gestured toward the book bag in the closet.

"Good" Luke nodded slightly. "I'll be right back, okay?" Luke said as he stood and Rory nodded.

After Luke left Rory turned to Jess. "You have to wake up. I skipped school and everything." Rory smiled to herself; "Everyone is so worried about you. I am really worried about you" Rory said softly as she closed her eyes.


	3. Good Morning

Title: What Now

Author: Katie Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there 

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: I've read lots of 'Teach Me Tonight' fics where Rory got really hurt, but I haven't seen any this way. Please review!

Feed Back: I LOVE feedback, PLEASE send a little my way!

Distribution: Please…if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter three: Good Morning

Rory was sitting in the chair right next to Jess's bed. No change. Loreali had come to the hospital after work and her and Luke were in the cafeteria. Rory was holding Jess's hand in her own with her head laying down on the bed next to their hands her eyes fighting to stay open.

All of the sudden the door to Jess's room swings open violently. Rory jumped up and turned around. Rory sighed when she saw who it was. "Hi Dean…" Rory said. He was pissed that much was obvious.

"What are you doing here, Rory?" Dean practically screamed.

Rory walked behind him and pulled the door shut. "We're in a hospital, Dean" She sighed and walked back over next to the hospital bed. "He's my friend, you know that. He's hurt. Where else would I be?" Rory answered. She knew she was only telling half the truth. She was falling for Jess and she knew it. She had to break up with Dean and she knew it. She just didn't think a hospital was the best place to do it.

"Rory, this is his fault. He could have hurt you, he could have killed you. Why was he driving the car I made for you anyway?" Dean asked. He hated Jess, so much more as this moment than ever before.

"This is just as much my fault as his, maybe more." Rory screamed. She sighed softly. "Dean, look at me, I'm fine. He's hurt." Rory shook her head. Why was this happening? "Please just go…" She whispered on the verge of tears.

"What." Dean said more than asked. "Why don't you come with me?" I'm your boyfriend, not him, Dean thought to himself not knowing how much longer he was going to be able to hold onto Rory.

Loreali and Luke walked back into the room and Loreali sighed softly at what she saw. She walked over to her daughter and put her arm around Rory.

"Dean, I think maybe you need to go," Loreali said and Dean said nothing but sighed and nodded his head.

"We'll talk later" He said to Rory and walked out.

When he left Rory turned and hugged her mom. "Thanks mommy" she whispered.

Luke shifted in place feeling uncomfortable.

Two doctors walked into Jess's room to check everything.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Luke asked one of the doctors.

"It's hard to tell" The doctor replied, "I'm sorry, I know that's not the answer you wanted. But talk to him, read to him, try to keep things normal. Sometimes that will pull patients out of this" He finished and left the room smiling sympathetically at everyone.

About an hour passed and Loreali slowly stood up. "I need coffee" she announced. "I'll bring you some" She said to Rory, she had given up on trying to get her to leave the room a while ago.

"I'll come with you" Luke said walking over to her.

"Thanks…" Loreali said as they walked out.

Rory walked over to the small closet and pulled the book bag out and reached in to grab a book. She took her seat next to Jess's bed again and folded her legs in the chair and began to read out load.

About a half an hour later she sighed softly and put her book down on the small table.

Rory sighed softly and she watched Jess intently. Time passed as Rory just watched him. He looked so young. Sweet and innocent. She smiled slightly as she thought about him.

Jess's hand moved slightly. Rory quickly stood up. "Jess…" She whispered. After a few moments when nothing else happened Rory thought she had imagined it. Then Jess's eyes blinked quickly until he shut them tightly before opening them.

"Rory…are you okay…I'm so sorry…" Jess didn't completely remember what happened. He remembered driving around and an animal running out and him swerving and hitting something. Jess was silenced by Rory sitting down next to him on the hospital bed and hugging him lightly, as if she was scared she was going to hurt him.

Rory slowly sat back up with a smile. "You're okay" She whispered.

"Yeah…" He answered looking around himself, "You to" He smiled.

"I have to go get the doctor and Luke…" Rory started to get up but was stopped when Jess caught her hand. Rory smiled softly and sat back down. "We hit a pole. I'm fine, just a few bruises, promise. You got knocked unconscious. It's been all most three days." Rory tried to force a smile but she felt tears coming. "I've been really worried, I tried to talk to you and read and everything they told me and nothing worked and Dean came and yelled and it made me scared. I was starting to worry that you weren't going to wake up and I'm so sorry…" Rory said and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Jess pulled Rory down so he was hugging her again. Jess ran his hand through her hair softly. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

Rory slowly sat up and pulled the back of her hand across her face. "I should go get everyone," She said. Rory stood to walk out but turned around to hug Jess again, "I'm really glad you're okay" She whispered before walking out to find everyone.


	4. Staying Awhile

Title: What Now

Author: Katie Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there 

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: I've read lots of 'Teach Me Tonight' fics where Rory got really hurt, but I haven't seen any this way. Please review!

Feed Back: I LOVE feedback, PLEASE send a little my way!

Distribution: Please…if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter Four, Staying Awhile

Luke, Loreali, Rory, and two doctors surrounded Jess's hospital bed. He was mostly fine. A bump and bruise on his head, some scratches and bruises on his body. He'd have a few new scars when all was said and done.

"Could you hear the people in the room?" Was the twenty billionth question the doctors had asked him so far.

Jess rolled his eyes obviously sick of the questioning; "Some times" He answered.

Rory smiled at Jess's obvious irritation but wondered what exactly he heard. Conversation was interrupted when Rory's cell phone began to ring. "Sorry, sorry…" Rory smiled walking out of the room as she answered her phone.

A few minutes later Rory walked back in the room as the two doctors were walking out. "Lane" she said to her mom.

"It's just a day or two" Luke said to Jess who obviously did not want to stay in the hospital.

Rory smiled slightly and pulled her mom aside. "I want to stay a while, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Lorelai answered. "Hey, I know you like him, and I know you don't want to hear this but just be careful, okay. And break up with Dean, this isn't fair to him." Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Okay, I have to get back to the dinner" Luke said to Jess as he left with Lorelai. "Stay as long as you want, I'll tell the nurse you're family on the way out." Luke whispered to Rory.

"Thanks Luke" Rory smiled.

"Hey stranger" Jess said to Rory when they were alone again.

"I was really worried about you" Rory said as she walked over to his bed and sat own on the corner. "It's nice to see you with out all the tubes connected to you" Rory smiled as Jess sat up in the bed. She moved so that she was across from him.

"I'm just glad that you're okay" Jess said.

"Question?" She asked him looking up, their eyes met for a second.

"Sure" Jess answered with a slight smile.

"What did you hear?" She asked nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You skipped school." Jess smiled and laid his hand over hers in-between them. When she smiled slightly he intertwined their fingers. "Dean came and yelled, I'm sorry, by the way." He saw Rory shake her head slightly. "You read Oliver Twist to me" Jess smiled "You asked me to wake up and apologized for this, even though it's not your fault."

"It's a little my fault" Rory said.

"No, I was driving, it's my fault" Jess shook his head slightly.

"No!" Rory said all most sadly. "It's not my fault or yours, it just happened." Rory said moving slightly closer to him.

"Thank you, for being here, and worrying about me, bring me clothes, and staying, and everything, you didn't have to…" Jess said

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else." Rory answered with a small smile.

"I'm okay now, you can go make things right with Dean." Jess said pulling his hand back from hers.

"I don't want to make things right with Dean. I want to make things right with you" She said and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck. This action was enough to make them fall backwards. Jess landed on his back and Rory fell next to him. She smiled softly and laid down next to him on the tiny bed. She faced him and rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

Jess let his eyes land on the textured ceiling above them. "What do you mean?" Jess asked running his hand lightly up and down her arm.

"I've been horrible. I've liked you all most since the day we met and I lied to Dean about it even when he knew, I lied, and led him on, I am the worst person in the world." Rory said as if she was just realizing and thinking about this for the first time.

"You're not a horrible person" Was the only thing Jess could think to say a his brain processed everything she had just said. Rory yawned slowly and it broke his train of thought. "Go to sleep" He whispered and felt Rory start to sit up. "Stay…" He said and saw her look down at him. "Please" he added quickly and she laid back down.

"Night…" She whispered and cuddled against him. Rory fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Rory woke up the load annoying sound of her cell phone. She rolled over and grabbed her phone from the small table. She flipped it open, "Hello…" She asked sleepily.

"Rory, where are you, I called your house a million times" Dean asked angrily.

"We should talk later. Meet somewhere" She said avoiding his question.


	5. For You My Love

Title: What Now

Author: Katie Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there 

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: I've read lots of 'Teach Me Tonight' fics where Rory got really hurt, but I haven't seen any this way. Please review!

Feed Back: I LOVE feedback, PLEASE send a little my way!

Distribution: Please…if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter Five: For you my love

Rory walked out of her house after showering and changing and into Star's Hollow. She slowly made her way to Dean's house. She knocked on the door quietly and looked down at the ground as she waited for the answer. When the door swung open Rory looked up at her boyfriend and faked a smile. He leaned over to kiss her and she turned her head slightly and he kissed her cheek.

"Come in…" Dean, said stepping aside. He obviously wasn't the happiest person right now. She walked in and wrapped her arms around herself. She did not want to drag this out.

"Dean…" She started, "I just…" She tried again, "You…" She took a deep breath, "You were the best boyfriend I ever could have asked for…"

"Were?" Dean interrupted.

"Dean, I never wanted to hurt you…" Rory started but was again interrupted.

"Just leave." Dean said. He didn't want to say something he'd regret later and he didn't want to sit through her speech either. "Just go…"

"Okay," Rory sighed and nodded softly. "Sorry…" She said as she left his house.

Rory wrapped her arms around herself as she walked to Luke's. She opened the door and walked over to the counter.

"You okay?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah, Dean and I just broke up" Rory answered. She heard Luke start mumbling things about killing the jerk, "I broke up with Dean, I wanted to" She added.

"Oh, okay, good…" Luke said, "You want anything?" He asked.

"Coffee, and 4 doughnuts to go…I'm going back to the hospital" She answered.

Luke got her the things and she left. Got back on the bus to Hartford and sat in the back by herself, just thinking. As the bus jerked to a stop in front of the hospital she stood up balancing her coffee as she walked.

Rory stood in front of Jess's room and took a deep breath. She did a quick double knock on the door and opened it. She looked around the small room and didn't see Jess. "Okay now I'm confused" she mumbled to herself as she put her coffee and the doughnuts on the table.

"Rory…" Jess asked walking out of the small closet area wearing a shirt and jeans that Rory had packed in his book bag.

"Hey, look, you're all normal" Rory said and smiled.

"Still on some pain killers" He answered. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with them. They were together all night but she still had a boyfriend. But here she was, with him.

"Right" Rory answered and sat down on the bed. He sat across from her. She grabbed a doughnut out of the bag and handed the bag to him. He grabbed one as well and dropped the bag to the table with a small thud.

"Question?" Jess asked her looking at her.

"Sure" She answered finishing her doughnut.

"Why are you here?" He asked after eating the last bit of his doughnut.

"Do you not want me here?" She asked slightly panicked. What if she had been wrong? What if Jess didn't like her at all?

"No, that's not what I meant" Jess answered. "Just, you were really great staying with me and bringing me clothes," He started looking down grateful he wasn't wearing hospital clothes anymore, "and everything, but now I'm fine, why are you still here, you have a boyfriend, and better things to do" He finished and looked over at her.

"No, I don't…" She started, "Have a boyfriend, I mean, I don't have a boyfriend" She clarified and looked over at him. "That's why I went to Start's Hollow this morning" She smiled softly, "that and I needed a decent cup of coffee" she teased.

Jess just looked at her in shock. "Why, why did you break up with him?" Jess asked all most hopeful.

Rory smiled softly and closed the short distance between them. She wrapped one arm around his neck and let her other hand rest on his cheek. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled softly. "For you…" She whispered so softly that he all most didn't hear her. She smiled and she closed the remaining distance as their lips met.


End file.
